Chapter 1
Observing the Heavens is the first chapter of the Gunslinger Girl Series. Summary In a hospital, Jean Croce asks his younger brother, Jose Croce, if he plans to visit every hospital in Italy in order to find a partner. When Jean informs him of his own partner, a CFS syndrome patient, Jose asks him if it has to be a kid. Jean then explains that, according to the engineers at the agency, the physical modification and the brainwashing process work better if the patient is younger. Having finished their discussion, the two enter one of the hospital rooms and Jean asks the doctor, Marge, about his patient in serious condition. He tells them that she is in dire need of their help and explains that she was the only survivor of a murder incident in Rome, where she was assaulted repeatedly beside the bodies of her family. In a wrecked building, Victor Hilshire informs Jean that he, along with his partner, have successfully infiltrated one of the hideouts of the Five Republics, but he suspects that the one they are looking for has already been transferred to Napoli. After hearing what Victor has to say, Jean tells Jose to prepare himself to come into contact with them and as they make their way, Jose reminds Henrietta not to do anything until he confirms their target. Elsewhere, after learning about an attack at one of their bases, the leader informs his men about a rumor he heard, concerning an agency that uses kids as an assassins. They are suddenly interrupted with a knock at the door, when one of them checks it out, he announces that it is a man in a business suit and a little girl. He is given the ok to open the door and asks them why they are here. Jose claims to be a reporter interested in speaking with Mr. Scallo of a well known company who is said to be in the room. The man suddenly grabs Jose's tie and tells him to stop being a bother. Seeing Jose being threatened, without warning, Henrietta swings her violin case at the man. After she attacks him, she pulls out her gun and goes berserk and starts killing the rest of the room's occupants. In an attempt to stay alive, two others use the couch as a cover and try to fire a grenade, seeing this, Jean tells Rico to shoot: killing them both instantly. When the rest are dead, Jose suddenly asks Henrietta if she is having fun, startling her. He calls Ferro, informing her of the failed mission and asks for back-up, then he asks Henrietta why she went out of control. Holding her gun closer to her, she tells him that she cannot let him get hurt. When Ferro arrives, Jose tells her to search the building for their target. During the ride back, Jose asks if Henrietta is in pain and she replies by saying she just wanted to be of use. Rather than answering her, Jose tells her to get checked by a doctor for her wound. In a meeting with the director, Jean tells Jose that that he needs to increase the level of conditioning for Henrietta. Jose disagrees, pointing out that too much conditioning shortens the girls' lifespans, to which Jean says that they can easily find a replacement and reprimands Jose for being too attached to a tool. Characters in Order of Appearance # Jean Croce # Jose Croce # Doctor Marge # Henrietta # Triela # Victor Hilshire # Rico # Ferro # Lorenzo Battles and Events Weapons Used